Random Events in a Life Well Lived
by Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers
Summary: Rogue thinks about some of her nearest and dearest memories. Yet another random oneshot from Mrs. Jean GreySummers. Romy


Yup, that's right, Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers got sick and wrote ANOTHER one-shot. Enjoy...

------

My name is Marie and today I am 6...

"Momma! Push me higher! Push me higher!" I giggle from the park swing.

My mother smiles and obliges.

I go so high, I can see over the fence. The wind is rushing through my striped hair and I can truly say that I am happy.

"Ah'm gonna jump, Momma!" I announce, my voice matching the accents of any good southerner.

"No, Marie." She says in a warning tone. "You'll fall and get hurt."

"No, Ah won't!" I reply. "Watch! Ah'm a big girl!"

Before she can say any more, I leap from the swing and, for one moment, I feel as though no Earthly bonds can tie me down. As all good things must, it soon comes to an end and my plummet back to the ground begins. In the second before I made contact, I realize with a panicked start that I was not going to land as I had planned.

I hit the sand with an ungraceful 'thud'.

All most immediately, my mother is there to pick me up and wipe me off, checking me carefully for injury as I cry my eyes out.

"I told you not to jump!" she reprimands, hugging me to her. "There now... Don't cry."

"Are ya mad at me, Momma?" I asked, sniffling.

She half-laughs to herself. "Of course not, baby. You just scared Momma, that's all." She looked thoughtful and sad for a moment. "If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do..."

"Ah love you, Momma." I say as she picks me up and starts toward our car. She puts me into my car-seat and gets into the front seat herself, changing into her natural blue form.

"I love you, too, baby."

-

My name is Rogue and today I am 16...

"What did you do to him?!" the boy next to me asks, checking on the unconscious boy on the floor. I think his name's Cody...? Or is that the other boy's name...? Or maybe it's my name...?

Panicking, I run for the door. I don't know what I'm doing, but I've never wanted to go home as much as I do now.

If only I could figure out where home was...

An hour later, I'm more confused than before.

They're all after me, I just know it... I don't who they are, where they're from, or why they're after me, but I know I did something wrong. They're all after me.

"Irene..." I mutter, not completely sure my foster-mother was even real.

I start toward (what I hope is) my real home, just to be intercepted by the exact person I was looking for. I through my arms around her, glad for at least one familiar face.

"Rogue!" She exclaims. "We have to hurry, child. I know a place where you'll be safe..."

-

My name is Rogue and today I am 16...

I'm cold and wet and I almost died, but I am at peace.

I am, for once, in the right place. I finally figured it out. I've been searching and searching and I finally know now. This is where I belong.

Neither team is quite like me, but I realize that the X-Men accept me as I am.

They listen when I speak; they value what is important to me; and they like me just because I'm the way I am. They'd never try to make me do things I don't want to do, like lie or cheat or steal. They never wanted to be anything but friends and I see that now.

Wolverine, possibly the roughest, toughest, deadliest man in the world is sitting next to me in an airplane and I feel the safest I've ever felt. Do you see the irony? I know I do.

I'm cold and wet and I almost died, but I am at peace.

-

My name is Rogue and today I am 17...

He's in my head and I can't get him out.

For once, my problems have nothing to do with my powers.

His code name is Gambit. That's all I know and I think I'm obsessed. I cannot, no matter how hard I try, get that boy out of my head.

His strangely beautiful eyes and silky–looking hair, his romantic accent, the way he carries himself and looks at you like you're the only thing he sees...

Oh great... I'm starting to sound like one of those dumb girls in chick-flicks...

My mind is scattered and I just know I'm projecting my thoughts to every telepath in the state.

-You can say that again!- Jean's voice sounds in my head.

-Jean! Get outta mah head!- I reply.

-I'm trying!- She says in a snippy voice, a clear sign that my thinking had kept her up half the night, too.

-Well, try harder!- I respond, even though I really am sorry.

Her end of our conversation is quiet for a minute and, just when I think she's gone, I hear her once more...

-His name is Remy LeBeau.-

And then she really is gone.

Smiling to myself and shaking my head, I fall asleep, thoughts of a certain Cajun dancing in my head.

-

My name is Rogue and today I am 20...

I have never been more nervous in my entire life than I am today.

Here I stand, before my mirror, watching silently as Kitty and Jean help me dress in my white gown and veil.

"Oh, Rogue!" Kitty squeals, hugging me.

"You look beautiful." Jean agrees, fixing my hair. "Nervous?"

"As hell." I answer, causing the other two to laugh. "Don't laugh. Weren't you worried on your wedding day?"

Jean smiles and shakes her head. "No, I wasn't."

Eyeing her suspiciously, I ask why.

"Because, Rogue, I knew I was doing the right thing." She stated. "Look, you're sure you love Remy, right?" I nod. "And you know you want to be with him forever?" Once again, I nod. "Then what's to worry about? Even if you trip or knock over a vase, you're doing this for you, not them. The only people who matter today are you and Remy."

Chuckling, I pat Jean on the back. "Thanks, Jean." I am actually starting to feel better. I'm always amazed by how telepaths always know what to say. A lot of practice, I suppose.

"No problem." She replies. "And anyway, if you do mess up, Kurt will be taping, so you could send it in to America's Funniest Home Videos and make some money."

"Ah'm glad you think it's funny, Sugah..." I mutter, laughing with the other girls.

There's a knock on the dressing room door and Ororo comes in.

"Rogue?" She calls. "It's time."

Taking a deep breath and one last look in the mirror, I get ready to go out and face the music.

-

My name is Rogue LeBeau and today I am 22...

"Okay, Rogue, just one more big push and you'll be home free." Jean says, calmly (even though I know I must be causing her terrible mental pain).

"Come on, _Chere_. Push." Remy cheers me on.

"You push, you damn swamp rat!" I reply through gritted teeth. Giving all I had into one last, final push, I flop back onto the medical table, still gripping Remy's hand.

"Congratulations, Rogue and Remy." Jean announces after a moment. "You are now the proud parents of a baby boy and a baby girl." She puts our now-bundled-and-washed twins in my arms for the first time.

It's love at first sight.

"Do you have names picked out yet?" She wonders.

Remy answers for us. "De boy is Jason Etienne and the girl is Jennifer Marie."

Nodding, Jean leaves the room to give our new family some time alone.

"Oh mah God, Remy..." I start. "Ah cannot believe how much Ah love them already..."

"Gambit knows what ya mean." He replies as he takes our daughter from my left arm, leaving me to cradle our son.

"Look how little they are..." I state in awe.

"Dey're tiny." He agrees. He takes Jennifer's hand in his and kisses it lightly. "Hello there, _pet'it_. I'm your daddy and dis here is your mommy."

I try to sit up, but Jason starts to whimper. Sighing, I lay back. Gambit laughs softly.

"Shut up, Cajun." I mutter.

Smiling, Remy kisses the top of my head. "Love ya, Rogue."

"Ah love you, too, Remy."

------

R/R please


End file.
